My Other Lineage
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Who knew being Royalty would bring changes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is a couple days after Ozai and Ursa's wedding, Luten is the same age as Harry and Ozai is 5 years older than them, Harry has gold eyes and Neville was the bwl

Harry is going to gringotts for a meeting with account manager they requested.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

Walking tot he nearest teller, what human I have a 1:00 meeting with Gutslasher, follow me they walked down a hallway till they get to his office, come in he said after knocking on the door, leave use teller. You just turned 25 yesterday Lord Potter, yes well you mother told me tell you some things but first a lineage test if you don't mine Lord Potter, he nods and takes the knife

Name: Hardwin James-Sirius Potter-Black-

Date of Birth: July 31st. 1973

Mother: Lillian Daisy Evans-Potter born Princess Adara

Father: James Fleamont Potter

Blood Adopted:Sirius Orion Black

Grandparnets: Parental Fleamont Charlus Potter+Euphemia Potter nee Longbottom

Marental Firelord Azulon+Firelady Ilah

Hereditas directus of:

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Potter

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Black

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Linfred

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Peverell

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Fleamont

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House Royal of Roland

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin

Prince of the Fire Nation (3rd/4th in line for the throne)

Abilities

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Beast Speaker( can speak with any animal)

Telepath

Telekinesis

Fire Breath

Pyrokinesis

Fire Starter ( can start or set people on fire with their mind)

Fire Bender(Mastery over fire)

Flame Travel ( can teleport using fire)

Battle magic master

Runic magic master

Potions Master

Care for magical creatures master

How in the world is this even possiable, I know about my abilities and have mastered them but my mother parnets, because she was born in the elemental nations. The nations over in the Asian continent, yes the very same one here she left a letter for you

Dear Hardwin if you are reading this it means I'm dead, never doubt that I love you. I was born in the elemental nations, the fire nation to be exact, I was born Princess Adara but about 6 months after I was born I was stolen by the northern water tribe and put up for adoption in the muggle world. My father is Firelord Azulon and my mother is Firelady Ilah, I have an older brother crown prince Iroh and a younger brother Ozai who is 5 years older than you and a nephew Luten your age as well. I want you to go my parnets and tell them want happen to me and get to know them

Love your mother Lily AKA Adara

Is there anyway I can get to the elemental nations yes it's fairly easy, we can give a portkey to the china ministry and you can go from there, ok I take it now I can't leave for a few days till I get my affairs in order, he nods and leaves the room and 5 minutes later he comes back with a portkey, this will take you to the china ministry and back, if you lose it you can buy another one at the ministry here, he nods and leaves

Scene Change

Over the past 2 days he told Sirius the story and showed his mother letter to him and he got ready to travel to the china ministry of magic ping pong called out, and the next thing you know he was in the vistor section of the ministry. He walks up to the door yes how may I help you, how do I get onto the elemental nations, which nation the fire nation please Right through that door that says fire and when you are ready you, here she gives a watch just say return and a portal will open up and you walk into the portal will bring you here. Thank you and he goes to the door open it's light he walks inside and comes out in a huge landing, he see's a sign than says The Royal Caldera City, hum excuse me sir but how do I get to the fire nation palace, just keep walking straight up that hill you cannot miss it thank you sir and he nods his head. He looks around makes sure no see's him and apprates to the Palace, he apprates about 100 feet away from the palace and walks up, you stop what do want, I seek an audience with Firelord Azulon and Firelady Ilah. They look at each other and laughs, he then uses his telekinesis send 1 them flyin away, and the other was looking fearful, I suggest you let me see firelord Azulon, come with me he says. They go into the palace with servants every where until they got the family wing to see another guard there, where is the royal family, they are in family room talking while Ilah and Ursa in the sun room alright I go and see them about meeting you he says to Harry, tell it's about princess Adara.

Scene Change

Azulon was arguing about the best way to take the northern water tribe when a guard rushed in milord, what is the meaning of this says Azulon coldly, a man about Luten's age says he has news about princess Adara, Iroh is shocked, send him in demanded Azulon, goes and get him and about a minute later Harry walks in, you say you have information about my daughter who's been missing, yes I do she was my mother. Iroh gasps, Azulon shocked and Ozai was lost, what proof do have says Azulon, do you know about magical world, he nods his yes and so does Iroh, well I was tested by goblins and they never make a mistake. He hands Azulon the lineage test and he see's his name and Ilah attached to Adara and his along to this boy, well grandson you was telling the truth. What happen to my daughter well She left me a letter explaining how she found her beings, she found out she was kidnapped here by a spy of the northern water tribe, her goal was to kill you but she didn't get the chance so kidnapped my mother instead. She left her at an orphanage and was adopted by very wealthy people, she grew up in England, at the age of 11 she went to boarding school in Scotland to learn magic. When she graduated at 18, there was a war going and she fought, she married 2 years later and had me 5 years after her wedding. When I was 8 years old my parnets were murdered by the opposing forces, luckily they were caught and killed he says as he finishes up the story. So can you firebend yes not only that but I can breath and teleport using fire and start fire by just a thought, They are all shocked by how powerful he truly is. You said the spy was from the northern water tribe, I did well they will be the first will be attacked in the coming months. FATHER yells Ozai you dare believe this story for all we know he could just be lying, you dare roars Azulon question me, I'm questioning this peasant. Fire lord Azulon it's obvious he thinks I'm lying so we can settle this with a Agani Kai says Harry, Azulon after a few minutes nods his head yes, It will takes place with in 1 hour, Iroh get everybody ready and Ozai I believe you better say goodbye to Ursa because you will not live after today. He starks from the room, I know you will win today, I just ask you finished it quick, it will kill his mother your grandmother if you prolong it, I get it done quick, you should know that when you win you will win everything of his including his wife. I just hope you treat her better than he does voiced Azulon.

Scene Change Agai Kai

The whole royal court and military are in the audience waiting for this, before the head sage comes out he is the referree for the match. Begin he says Ozai comes out firing strong blasts of fire and he just knocks them away like there nothing. He then tries running and striking at him, but Harry grabs his hand and throws him away, I better get this over with he look at Ozai and with his mind sets him on fire fire, AHHH yells Ozai as he burns to a crisp before the fire dies and down and all is left of Ozai is ash.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everybody in the arena is shocked by how easily it was to defeat Ozai by the lost prince. Azulon comes up to him with Ursa, Hardwin this is your new wife princess Ursa and princess Ursa this is your new husband prince Hardwin. Ursa why don't you take Hardwin back your room, she nods and she leads him to their room, after a few minutes he asked was Ozai gay he asked she looks at him funny no why, because any man who hasn't already got you pregnant must be gay. She blushes and smiles a little, thank you for the praise milord husband, you can just call me Hardwin or Harry no milord husband business as they get back to their room. I not use to firenation customs but what happens now you bed me milord.

Lemon Scene

She takes off her clothes to reveal the most beautiful body he has ever seen, slim hips a nice juicy ass, hairless p**** with a black patch above it and D-cup breasts. Well I might as well partake as he strips out his clothes, he looks at him naked, your double the size of Ozai. He walks up to her and kisses her which she moans into it, he sticks his tongue into her mouth and and sucks on her tongue very hard. He stops and sucks on her left breast nipple, ohhhh Hardwin moans Ursa, he stops and slowly kisses down her body till he gets to her inner thigh where he licks above her p****. Has Ozai ever did this to you, no said a panting Ursa hoping he would lick her p****, he licks long and hard on her p****. He then sticks his tongue inside of her and really goes to work on her ohhh yesss Hardwin please more never stops this. He uses his parsel tongue on her which really sends her over the edge, Ohhhhh she moans before cumin inside of his mouth. He swallows all of it, goodness agai Hardwin I'm glad I look forward to that, he smirks at her, but how about I return the favor she says as she grabs his d*** and strokes it. Hey Ursa how old are you 30 why damn I got older woman he says smiling which she smirks, let me show you what older girls can do as she takes him inside of her mouth. Damn Ursa this feels so good as she sucks on him, bobing her head up and down he hits her throat and she sucks even harder on his length. I'm cumin he screams as he shoots his load into her mouth, damn that was so good I wish I would always get that. So he says I like it better when the woman is on top which she happily accepts, she crawls to him and gets on top of and lines her p**** up with his d*** and sanks down on him before she slowly starts to ride him before she speeds up and rides him wild and fast. Yes Ursa he says as he grabs her breasts and rubs them, this is the best sex he has ever had, yes moaned Ursa, he is so gentle I hope we do fall in love with each other. Eventually he cums inside of her

End of Lemon Scene

So how was it she asks him, best sex I ever had and she smiles happy to him, well we better get to the formal room, they put their clothes on before being going to the formal room. So what should we name our son, what son you'll find out in a week you are pregnant, she smiles at the thought of a son, Zuko for a son Zuko Hardwin Potter. That get to the formal room and see's the whole family is there, Hardwin we were just talking about you this is your grandmother Ilah, he bows to her and just hugs him and this is your cousin Luten his wife Azar and their son Orion. It's good to meet you all, so what were you guys discussing, about the taking the northern water tribe, if you like I can lead the invasion of the north. That we be wonderful grandson within 2 days I will have a army ready for you, he nods and accepts, they continue to talk about family affairs.

Scene Change 5 days later the northern water tribe

The front gates of the water tribe is blown away, charge roared Harry and the soilders swarmed the tribe and kills warriors and benders pushing back into the city everyone forward yells Harry and they are crushing the warriors and benders before they surround the palace of the north. Give up yells Harry, never says a brave soilder, kill them yells Harry and the rest of the army dismantles the rest of the warriors, secure the palace and the royal family demanded Harry. And with that chief Anko, his wife and 3 month old baby Yue are captured, well well the last of royal line of the north. You won't get away with this, we already have the rest of the world will not stand a chance against use Harry says before he Kills him, now you he said as he turned to the scared mother either you come quietly or we will kill you and take the baby ourselves, she nods and complies. Today he says to the navy we have have captured the north and soon rest of the world will feel our might to New Azulon New Azulon yells the warriors.

Change week later Firenation Palace

It's been confirmed that Ursa is pregnant and the whole family has congradulated use, Grandfather with the north no more we need to finish off the south before they join with the earth kingdom I agree but we hold off on that for about 5 years said Iroh. Why uncle Hardwin says, so you can rest and spend more time Ursa before she has the baby, your right of course uncle Iroh, I will spend more time with Ursa preparing for when the baby gets here. Father when will take Ba Sing Se asks Luten in about a year after the baby is born I want Hardwin on this trip with use, of course I will go uncle, Iroh smiles at this, now what are we going to do with cheifess of the north and her daughter, she will be raised as a bride for my son, that way no one will question our hold over the northern tribe, that not a bad idea. You know I here the earth king has a great granddaughter Orion's age why not keep her for a bride for Orion Harry says. That will do cousin thank you for the suggestion, he nods ok meeting adjoured says Iroh. So uncle Ba Sing Se that is the big fish, you take that and you control the entire earth kingdom outside of Omasho, laughing Iroh yes nephew but you we can take it in no time, yes I agree cousin within 6 months we can take it. You both right, uncle I wondering when you will teach me lighting, I can do it this saturday, that's good well i off to see Ursa and they all leave the meeting room. Walking back to Ursa room he thinks about their son who is about to be born in 9 months. Ursa he says, yes Harry I'm in the bath he smiles and takes off his clothes to join her in the bath, he creeps up behind her, Harry she says, you know I can not resist you he says and kisses her he grabs her p**** and I been waiting to see little Ursa again.

Lemon Scene

He lifts her up to sit her on the edge of the tub and starts to munch on her p****, Ohhh Harry moans Ursa, who p**** does this belong to he says, you and only you she moans/screams and never forget it says Harry as he goes back to eating her p**** and massaging her breasts, ohh she says as she cums. Damn I need you in the worst way as he grabs her and thrust into her core, they move in rythm with each other. Yes Ursa I love the feel of your p**** on my d***, she cannot believe how much he loves her body, she won't admit but she has already fallen in love with him, she just hopes 1 day soon he loves her back. Cumin he says as he unloads inside of her.

End of Lemon

They get into bed and fall in deep sleep with thoughts of Harry f****** her in different postions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Time ship 5 years Harry's POV

The past 5 years have been a blessing for the firenation, Ba Sing Se fell in just a few days of use attacking it, we have the entire royal family cells accept for Orion's little bride Lin. Zuko turned 5 last month and his firebending is almost that of a master. I took Ursa to the wirardling world to see my culture and history, what was shocking though is that Ursa is a witch and i have started her on her magical education. So 1 day I was curious and had the whole family tested and it turns out they all are magical they come from the magical Chinese family of Yang, while Ursa decends from the Chen family which Zuko will claim when he is old enough. Turns out the first firelord Ignatius was the second son of the first lord Yang, on another note when i introduce my godfather to Ursa and the family they got along great. Azar just had another child this makes 3 for them all boys while me and Ursa have 5 children 3 boys & 2 girls Zuko, Aidan, Druk and the twins Pele and Azula named after grandfather. On another note Ursa have told me to get a coubine because of my sex drive, she says she can't handle alll time, so I have got 1 Kya from the southern water tribe who has 2 kids from the former chief Hakoda. 2 year old Sokka and 1 year old Katara, and 1 from the north the mother of Yue however he is about to see how good a fuck Kya is

Lemon Scene

As he has Kya naked on the bed he can't help but notice her body C-Cup breasts wide hips a flat stomach and pink p****. You know how to pleasure a man so get to it he says as his d*** is out. She sticks his whole length in her her mouth and gives head better than Ursa does damn woman you better not stop he says he holds her head while she is slurping on her d***. Cumin in her mouth he is loud and she swallows all of it, woman I like when it better when the woman is on top of me riding me. She complies and hops on top of him, lines his d*** up with her p**** to thrust inside of her. Damn her pussy feels good thought Harry, he goes fast and faster ohh she moans as he goes faster, call me daddy he says yes daddy she moans. Faster Kya as they are sync with each other, before he cums inside of her ahhhh screams Harry.

End of Lemon Scene

Kya when my wife is not feeling well and I want sex you will give it to me understand he says and she nods. All of a sudden a guard comes to the door, prince Hardwin come quickly princess Ursa have been posion says a royal guard and he flies to the hostipal wing. The whole family is there waiting, how is she he says, we don't know yet Iroh says. A doctor comes out I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do, she is gone said the doctor sadly, the whole waiting room is shocked, Harry's whole world is torn apart, his sweet beautiful Ursa is dead, the love of his life. He turns to Azulon in a dead coldly voice he ask, who did this, we have the suspect in custody, we can go and question them now if you want. He nods as he, Azulon and Iroh goes to Question the assassin. Arriving at the cells they see a teenage girl of water tribe descent, so your the one who killed my wife says Harry, I do it again you demon, I hope you all burn in hell. Grandfather, what is the punishment for killing a member of the royal in murder, excution Azulon says, well I have a another idea, I want her as a slave he says, Iroh and Azulon looks at him shocked But Azulon agrees to it. I will never be your slave, well you don't have a choice he says. Imperio Harry says to the girl, she goes rigged but has a blank look on her face, who else was involve, she names off 20 other people who was in on it, half who works here in the palace. As they got all of the spies weeded out they found out about a group called the order of the white lotus, as soon he got all the information with truth serum. Uncle, master Piandao is on this list will you be mad if I kill you friend for the role he played in Ursa he says choking back a sob death. No nephew, he knows the pently for treason, hurt that his friend would do this. Well I will go and deliever a quick death to him and show him for messing with my family he yells as he takes off towards the Palace gates. flaming to the font porch of the house, ahh prince Hardwin says fat, I will get Piandao, few minutes later he comes back with Piandao, ahh Harry I didn't know you would come today, that's ok I just wanted to ask you something, ok let's go the formal room. As they sit he(Piandao) asks what's on his mind, the order of the white lotus he says, what's that asks Piandao paling, you damn well what it is but the question is why would you do this. The firenation has ruin too many lives and I could not watch back and let this continue, even at the expense of your own life, Ursa is dead because your order he says to Piandao who paled at this. So now you know why you will not be making it out alive from this. He looked calm as a fire rod struck him through the heart, fat he yells get in here, he comes in the room and see's Piandao dead, what happen to him, treachery now his estate belongs to me now. Where does he keep his wealth at, follow me and he goes down to the basement to see mountains above mountains of gold bars. How did he get so rich, he also owns a shipping company, this is where he keep his personal wealth at, He keeps his business wealth at another place i will show you. Ok, blitz yes master Harry pack this up and accept for a thousand bars, ok master and he gets to work on it. Is a thousand bars enough for you live on the rest of your life, that is a fortune he said shocked I will never have to worry about money again, how many homes does he owned, 5 2 manor homes, a vacation home, a 10 bedroom house on 400 acres and a house on ember Island. I will give you a manor home o thank you he says, me and my family will never have to worry about money again, no problem it's the least I could do for you. Master says blitz, there was over 25,000,192 gold bars made of 24 ct gold but also 10,000,000 platinum bars, the gold bars sold for 20,000 a piece for 500,003,840,000 galleons. The platinum bars were 40,000 galleons a piece which came out to 400,000,000,000, that put it all in the potter vault master harry, that is fine. He looked at the other properties which he found even more wealth horden, billions of pounds of diamonds, rubies, a collection of swords which he will give to Orion and Zuko, but going through these things he was shocked by what he found, the air nomads are still alive he has to tell his grandfather, it mentions it's location and how to find the location.

Scene Change

So not all of the nomads were killed in the invasion, no they were not, it mentions their village outside of Omashu, I will lead the invasion and take a few women for yourself said Azulon, I don't know Ursa was the love of my life, it will take some time to get over her grandfather, I understand grandson and with that he goes back to his room wait till dinner time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Harry's POV

Ursa funeral came and gone, the kids are devasted by it, I have personally weeded out the order of the white lotus and killed it's leaders, while a few have managed to get away and hide. The girl who killed Ursa is actually 24, but I'am about ti break her and show her who's in goes into the room to find her naked on the bed, she a good looking body ass nice and round, D-cup breasts, wide hips, flat stomach, and a wet pussy.

Lemon Scene

What are you doing here firebender she says hatefully, he slaps her right across the face, my name is daddy bitch, she looks at him crazy, I will never call you, crucio he says and she screams like she is burning in hell. I ask you again what is my name, she looks really scared now, daddy she says good, and be a good girl and take care of daddy he says as his d*** is out. She grabs it and sticks it in her mouth, he puts his hand on her head while she is sucking him off, damn bitch you must have some experience doing this because your tongue is so talented. She bobs her head up and down hoping it will be over soon, ahhh he says as he cums in her mouth, swallow it bitch and she does. I am about to breed you with my kids, how does that feel giving birth to firebenders he says coldly, she now knows her faith is sealed, I should let you know all of the leaders of the white lotus are dead. He bends down to suck on her nipple and plays with her breast, if you hadn't killed my wife, you could have been my couconbine. But now you will be my sex slave to breed and teach my sons about sex. We also know the location of all the airbenders he says and she looks pale and we will capture them and there's nothing you can do about it. He laughs at he bust inside and f**** her hard and rough, he bites her breast, how does it feel to know that we rule the world and there is nothing you all can do about it. He cums inside of her, well in about 9 1/2 months you will be giving birth a little fire bender who looks just like me he laughs as she cries, but to make sure you won't harm it, imperio he says as her body goes rigged, you take care of your self and the baby, he releases his spell. You are so lucky I have other business to take care of he says as he puts on his clothes.

End of lemon

Scene Change

Harry has just arrived outside of Omashu with the military, he now knows the exact location of the airbenders. Ok men listen well try to take as many female benders in as you possiably can alive. On the the count of 3 we attack 1, 2, 3 attack and they do, they blow open the door to the airbending chamber, the nomads are shock and scared they somebody has found them, they try to run but Harry stuns all of them, well as many as he can. Stop please don't says a beautiful air nomad nun, we will come quietly just don't hurt use, men called out Harry, lead all of these women to the ship and make sure they do not escape. Now you are going to tell me where the men are hiding, she nods, well they hiding in the mountains about 1,000 miles north of Ba Sing Se says excellent. Kuzon take her to my private chambers, and prepare her he says and Kuzon nods understanding the meaning. Set a sail for the fire nation says Harry.

Scene Change Harry's room Lemon Warning

Harry see's the nun naked on the bed with her harry tied back in a ponytail, he takes a minute to look up and down her body. D-cup titties, a nice round plump ass, curves that go on for days, golden blonde hair and a little patch of hair on her p****. What your name asked Harry, Alizeh says the woman how old are you 38 she says, have any kids, no I was not chosen to carry kids. Have you ever had sex, yes all girls by the time they are 16 will engage in sexual intercourse, it's the law of the temples. Well I will be blunt with you, you are a prisoner of war, since you are all women no harm will be fall you all as along as you obey us. She nods and still is scared, but I have chosen you as my personal Concubine, that means only I will ever touch you and you breed more children for me and teach my sons about sex. She nods her head and her eyes are widen he bends and kisses her and slips his tongue inside of her mouth. He sucks hard on her tongue, damn well I can't wait to have a piece of you.

Lemon Scene

Harry strips of his clothes and is but naked, well you know how to suck d***, she nods yes, well get to it he says. She puts all of his d*** inside of her mouth, she sucks hard on it while appling proper suckion on it. Yes damn baby that's it keep sucking on it he moans, she bobs her head up and down while, fucckkk he says as he cums hard inside of her mouth, she swallows all of it. I think you deserve a treat for that voiced Harry as he pushes her back on the bed, he takes a ling lick of her p****. Ohhh she moans as Harry goes in on her p****, he uses parseltongue on her, she puts her hand on his head asking for more. She cums in his mouth, she is scare of his reaction, but he just smiles, don't worry but next time tell me as he spits it out. He pick her up and says, you know what coming next and she nods her head, I like my women on top riding me he says as he lines his d*** up with her p**** with her sanking down hard on it. She starts off slow before he tells her to go faster and boy does she does faster, her titties are swaying every where, damn faster your p**** feels to good to stop now. Shit cumin he says and he drops a load off in her, ohhh moaned her.

End of Lemon Scene

As long as the sex is as mind blowing as that you have nothing to worry about. But I will tell you this I will some of those other girls and if my cousins doesn't want any, they all will be mind are we clear and she nods her head yes, good. The Potter line will never be extinct after this and hopefully never.


End file.
